The tale of a black wedding
by MariSeverus
Summary: Al menos pudo cumplir su sueño, al menos pudo casarse antes de perderlo.


Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.

_Eh... las galletas para nuestra tristeza, son imaginarias_

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío excepto la idea. Personajes y demases, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

Otro sueño...

_¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos!_

* * *

Su rostro ensangrentado apenas le permitía ver, sentía que moría en cada suspirar que dejaba escapar de su pecho. No podía respirar, sentía un ardor terrible en todo su cuerpo. Algunas partes estaban adormecidas y ni siquiera podía sentir los dedos de sus pies.

Pero qué importaba eso.

— Profesor Snape... profesor... ¿puede oírme, señor?

Podía oír, claro que podía. Sin embargo; no sabía de dónde demonios provenía aquella voz. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por completo y no podía siquiera girar su cabeza para observar a los costados. Siquiera podía moverse. Trató de asentir y se preguntó si había tenido éxito, puesto que aquella persona, aquel _ser_,había exhalado en respuesta.

— Profesor por favor no se mueva. Tiene que...

— Minerva... — apenas un murmullo, se escuchó salir de su boca. Algo viscoso y cálido, corría por su quijada y resbalaba a través de su cuello y hacia su pecho, bajo su camisa. Aquella cálida gota se convertía en una fría caricia que le recordaba que estaba "vivo".

¿Y a qué precio?

— Por favor... señor... no diga nada más. Podría...

— Minerva... ¿dónde...?

Hermione Granger había suspirado, no tenía mucho tiempo y no era justo sentarse a discutir con un hombre moribundo, no para alguien que había dado su vida por salvar a su mejor amigo. Que convenientemente era Harry Potter, de hecho.

— ¿Minerva, señor? Ella... ella está bien pero...

— Por favor... dile que... venga...

Nunca le había escuchado decir _"por favor"_ y mucho menos suplicando por ver a alguien. Más bien, suplicando por cualquier cosa.

— De acuerdo.. espere aquí, volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

Veía figuras borrosas, pero creía que podía distinguir a la persona que estaba sentada a un lado de él. Una masa oscura de cabellos largos y de una apariencia rizada, una vocecilla trémula y una sonrisa nerviosa que trataba de apaciguar su dolor.

Pero nada podría.

Al poco tiempo, escuchó que una puerta se abría de golpe y creyó escuchar pasos, vagamente. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más y más lento, y ya casi no podía sentir nada de su alrededor. Comenzaba a sentir, de hecho, un estupor muy agradable.

Quería cerrar sus ojos y solo dormir un poco.

— ¡Severus! — escuchó y abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no podía ver sin embargo.

_Ya no podía ver._

— Minerva... — dijo, apenas en otro susurro, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado equivocado. No sabía dónde diantres estaba, pero eso no importaba. Al menos podía oírla por última vez. — yo...

Sintió que alguien tomaba su rostro y suavemente movía su cabeza hasta donde supuso, se encontraba realmente aquella persona. Esperaba que fuese ella.

Que fuese Minerva McGonagall.

— Lo sé, cariño. Descuida, todo estará bien.

La pintura más triste que jamás se hubiese visto en las paredes de aquel castillo. Un hombre moribundo, con el cuello destrozado y lleno de sangre, intentando ver y alcanzar a la única persona que aunque no había confiado en él desde un principio, nunca le había abandonado.

Y una mano temblorosa se había alzado frente a ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Había sonreído, tratando de disipar las lágrimas que moría por derramar, pero no quería que lo notara. Que supiera que estaba sufriendo. Quería reír solo para que creyera que todo iba a estar bien. La tomó con una de sus manos y la colocó cerca de sus labios, para que pudiera sentirla.

El castillo era testigo del suceso. El profesor de pociones, el temido jefe de Slytherin, moría en una camilla de hospital y ya nadie sentía miedo o repulsión contra su persona.

Solo una terrible y profunda tristeza de saber que un valiente hombre tenía un destino peor que muchos cobardes.

— Minerva yo... _te amo_.

— Lo sé... Severus... — trataba de hablar, pero no podía evitar tragarse aquellas lágrimas. No soportaría mucho más, pero tenía que ser fuerte. — como yo a ti, mi amor...

— ¿No estás... enfadada conmigo?

— No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Fuiste muy valiente y lo lograste. Salvaste a Harry y cumpliste tu promesa.

La enfermera, Harry Potter, el ministro y los demás miembros del staff de profesores, asentía en silencio aunque ya sabían que él no podía verlo. Que él no podría saberlo.

— Te mentí...

— No seas tonto, Severus. No malgastes tu aliento ni tus fuerzas en justificar algo que sucedió. Solo sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no hay marcha atrás y si quieres saberlo, me alegra mucho que me hayas mentido. — dijo, tomando ambas manos y llevándolas hasta sus labios para besarlas suavemente. Pudo entrever, entre toda aquella sangre y aquellos cabellos enmarañados, una suave sonrisa.

— Espero que... haya valido... la pena.

— ¡Claro que sí, Severus! Harry venció a Voldemort...

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Voldemort, ahora que estaba muerto se podía escuchar su nombre y el miedo paulatinamente se alejaba como un eco. Prácticamente inaudible ya.

Un par de dedos temblorosos trataban de acariciar sus labios, pero ya casi no podía sentir. No sabía decir si aquellos eran los labios que tanto amaba. Que tanto recordaba de muchas otras veces donde había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlos. ¿Habían sido muchas o pocas? Ya hasta la memoria le fallaba en ese aspecto.

Sentía un agradable estupor y era el momento de dormir.

— No... Severus, no te duermas. Espera... solo un poco. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? ¿Que si todo esto terminaba, nos casaríamos y huiríamos muy muy lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos y pudiéramos vivir en paz, como siempre habíamos deseado?

¿Lo había dicho? No lo podía recordar. Solo recordaba una sombra, abalanzándose rápidamente y luego...

Nada. Oscuridad absoluta.

— Aquí está el ministro de magia, Severus. Podemos... podemos casarnos ahora mismo.

¿Y ya qué sentido tenía? Ya había faltado a su promesa, una vez más había fallado a la única persona por la cuál moriría y a la cuál amaba más que su propia vida.

Igual que Lily. ¿O tal vez no?

— Podemos casarnos y estar juntos por siempre. — sonrió ella una vez más, inclinándose hasta que su frente descasara suavemente sobre la del hombre. Su aliento cálido se había sentido como una refrescante caricia, contra aquel terrible dolor y aquella sensación de desconsuelo en su interior. — No me imagino a nadie mejor que tú, Severus, para ser mi esposo.

Había escuchado un gemido desgarrador y se había levantado rápidamente, aireada. No tenía mucho tiempo, estaba apunto de morir.

Estiró una de sus temblorosas manos tras su espalda, exigiendo algo que había guardado durante mucho tiempo. Desde que su ex esposo había muerto, no había tenido el valor de volver a verlos. Prefería tenerlos como recuerdo, quizá unos nuevos para simbolizar su nueva unión con aquel hombre que amaba, pero no había tiempo de ponerse exquisita e irse de compras.

— Profesora McGonagall. — dijo una dubitativa Hermione Granger, mientras Ron Weasley sostenía uno de sus brazos en señal de apoyo.

— ¡Rápido Granger, mi túnica de viaje!

La jovencita asintió, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa ante la situación. Trataba de no sollozar, pero aquella imagen le causaba miedo.

La muerte tan de cerca.

La tomó rápidamente de una camilla en la lejanía. Minerva ya había estado allí, heridas menores que no habían evitado que la batalla continuara. Había pasado junto a Molly Weasley que se batía en duelo con bellatrix Lestrange, después de perder a su hijo.

Nunca había visto tanto odio reflejado en su dulce mirar.

Y eso le había dado la valentía que buscaba. A veces pensaba que todo estaba acabado, que nada tendría solución y que todo terminaría sumido en total oscuridad.

Guardaba los anillos con ella, en señal de esperanza. Su ex esposo lo había dicho, ella era una mujer fuerte.

Y los llevaba consigo para recordarlo todo el tiempo. Para no permitirle a su mente que pudiera olvidarlo.

Agradecía el haberlo hecho.

— Aquí están, Severus. Nuestros anillos. Nuestra... boda...

No la soñada, pero algo era peor que nada. Y perderle al menos con la idea de que ella lo amaba, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, era mejor que nada.

Trataba de ubicarla, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. Maldición que no podía ver y aunque ella moviera sus manos frente a sus ojos, ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

— Estás... estás... segura de... de esto...

— Claro que sí, no perdamos más tiempo. Ministro por favor, si pudiera hacernos los honores. Necesito una madrina... Hermione, Hermione querida... — no podía hablar, las lágrimas estaban por venir. — y un padrino... Harry... ¿querrían?...

Ambos asintieron enseguida, caminando rápidamente en dirección a la camilla. El ministro parecía atónito, había sacado un pañuelo para secar el sudor de su frente. Sus manos temblaban tanto o más que las manos de la profesora de transformaciones, mientras desviaba la vista de aquella horrenda herida en el cuello del jefe de Slytherin.

— Señor ministro... ¡por favor apresúrese!

— Eh... ¡sí, enseguida! — exclamó acercándose a la camilla y arrodillándose junto al moribundo profesor de pociones. — Nos encontramos aquí reunidos, para celebrar el santo matrimonio de dos... profesores... de Hogwarts. El profesor Severus Snape y la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Se mordía el labio, sentía que su mano le abandonaba. Que su sostén se debilitaba a cada segundo, solo un par de segundos más.

Le impresionaba todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para vivir un poco más hasta escucharlo.

— ¡Rápido!

— Como sabemos que nadie se opondrá a esta unión, por el poder que se me es conferido en los estatutos y leyes mágicas, pregunto: señor, Snape... ¿acepta a Minerva McGonagall como su esposa?

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar en dirección al hombre moribundo. Por Merlín que siguiera vivo y que dijera que sí. Un grueso murmullo que no terminaba de entenderse, provenía de sus labios, así que el ministro tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar lo que decía.

_"Sí"_.

— Muy bien. Y usted, profesora McGonagall... ¿acepta al profesor Snape como su esposo?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Muy bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer.

Hermione trataba de sostener la caja, pero esta casi resbalaba de sus manos. La extendió en dirección a Minerva y ésta, le abrió con impaciencia. Una cajita de terciopelo que contenía dos anillos de oro en ella. Se colocó el suyo en cualquier dedo sin siquiera prestar atención y tomó la mano del profesor de pociones, para colocar el anillo en su dedo anular.

— ¿Lo ves, Severus...? Ahora somos marido y mujer, tal cuál como queríamos.

— Puede... eh... besar... — dijo el ministro y aquellas palabras dieron paso a una gran brecha de silencio que reinó en el lugar. Como por arte de magia.

Como todo en aquel mundo.

¿Besar a la novia? ¿Y cómo?

— Te amo... Severus. No lo olvides. — susurró ella, inclinándose para besarlo. Suavemente.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió una exhalación tenue en sus labios, una pequeña caricia y ya era tiempo. Supuso que ya era hora.

— Severus... ¿Severus? — y algo en aquellas oscuras orbes, dejó de existir lentamente. Aquel resplandor que una vez vio en sus ojos, dejó de existir en cuestión de segundos. Y entonces ella y los demás lo entendieron.

El profesor Severus Snape había muerto. En aquella enfermería casi en ruinas y en la oscuridad, bajo las miradas tristes de muchos.

Bajo el respeto de muchos que lo consideraban un traidor. Muchos que le consideraban un enemigo.

— ¡Severus! — gritó sin poderlo evitar, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Buscando escuchar el latido de su corazón solo una vez más.

Pero sabía que no pasaría. Y allí dentro de la enfermería, en aquel silencio abismal, lo único que se podía escuchar era ella y sus lágrimas. Sus gritos descontrolados, mientras al fin lloraba una muerte que le había arrancado el corazón literalmente y se lo llevaba consigo.

Para siempre. No habría nada que pudiera reemplazarlo, nada que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor al respecto. Y eso pensaba, mientras cerraba sus ojos con una de sus manos y besaba la comisura de sus labios, acariciando su cabello.

Al menos había cumplido lo que había prometido. Al menos antes de morir, ya había pagado todas sus deudas.

Con Lily Evans Potter, con ella. Y ella sus deudas con él.

_— FIN —_

* * *

Quería hacer una especie de segundo capítulo con algunas partes extra, que le den sentido a esta. Veamos qué tal va.


End file.
